


Batsup coffe shop AU

by 865696



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 16:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14919282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/865696/pseuds/865696
Summary: Not a native speaker so sorry for any mistakes. Anyways, this is just for fun.





	Batsup coffe shop AU

Bruce wayne has a very specific taste of how his coffe was made (blame it on Alfred, the man makes real coffe). Anyway, Bruce taste in coffee is so complicated that it hard for him to find a coffe shop satisfy his standar. What's worst? The billionare can't start his day without a dose of coffeein, and since Alfred is in Britain right now, Bruce was force to go buy his own coffee.  
This place is cosy' is the first thing that come to his mind when Bruce walk inside the coffee shop. It was a tiny coffee shop in an equal tiny conner, and it is easy to miss if you aren't paying attention to the surrounding erea along the road. 'But the smell is quite good' is the second thing that cross his mind as he take in his lungs the aromal of the tiny shop. The shop is filled with the smell of coffebean but stuble enough that you wouldn't find it anoying. because it is 5:30, he just hope the owner won't refuse to sever this early. After all, this is the only shop open at this hours. He walks closer to the counter and look around for the baristar, the place was tidy and the panstry in display looked pleasant, he hasn't had his breakfarst yet. Bruce is thinking about the chocolate cake and how much exercise he has to take after consuming one when he hears the sound of shoes on the floor, and a shadown come into view infront of him. It was a tall good looking man wearing a pair of big black glasses which makes him look like a dork, 'a clumsy dork' bruce thinks, as the man stumble on his feet and almost fall down to the ground. 

"Goodmorning, sir. What can i do for you?" The handsome man asks, there is little hint of where he come from but Bruce can detect the distinguse accent of people come from the South, Texas or maybe Kansas?   
"Yes, can you make a 2/3 caff triple ristretto affogato venti, 2 pump mango 1 pump classic, 2%, mango to the second line, 3 scoops protein, 3 scoops berries, 2 scoop matcha, add banana, double blended, with whip, caramel drizzle, salted caramel topping, vanilla bean frappuccino?" Bruce said with caution in his voice, 127 shops had refused to accept his order so Bruce held little hope on the man ability.  
However, to his surpise, the man accept with out hesitate " sure, your order will come right up mr..."  
"Buce, Bruce Wayne"  
"Mr. Wayne, if you could wait here, please. I will make your order" the man walk behind the counter and start making Bruce's coffe, all the time still smilling warmly.

As Bruce sit down, he observe the strange owner, he wonder who the man really is? A handsome young man like that look more to be a model or someone who would appear on the big sceen, not the owner a coffe shop that open at 5:15am. Talk about the model things, Bruce look at the other man, checking out his physic. He could make out the line muscles and he could see the V shape uper body. Why would someone that sexy will hide his body in those bagy clothes? An look at his hand, those fingues are soo callouses and those knuckles ( Bruce shivers at the thought of what it would feel like having those hands playing with his body). Mentally shakes his head to clean his thinking, Bruce looks at the eyes of the owner, he find them unrealistic. They aren't like any color Bruce have ever seen, brighter than the sky and deeper than the dark blue sea, he wonder if those eyes can belong to a human being. 

Finish making Bruce's drink, the man walk to Bruce's table and put down his streamy cup "I hope this is to your liking" said with a warm smille and twinkle blue eyes. Bruce took a sip of his drink and find the familiar taste blooming on his tongue. As he savour the drink, he look at his new found savior "This is truly amazing, thank you mr..."  
"Clark, my name is Clark kent. But you can call me Clark...if you want to, of course" the last part was finish with blush that cover up Clark's face and his ears. Oh God! The man is such a sweet heart.  
"If i am calling you Clark, then you must call me Bruce. Thank you Clark, your coffe is the best one i had had for a long time." (Which is true, Alfred have gone on vacation for two weeks now)  
Immediately, Clark's face bright up with the complement "oh! Then, do you want anything to go with the drink? It isn't good for your stomach to have only coffe this early in the morning,...Mr.Way...uhm...Bruce"

Vibrant blue eyes look at him under thick eyelashes, Bruce found it hard to look away from those beautiful eyes. "Yes, those chocolate cake over there look very delicious" He lick his lips and smile in delight when Clark's eyes chasing the movement "If you could serve me one, that would be a dear. Then, if possible, please, take one with you and sit here with me. I would very much like to have a chat with you. For it is still early, and i find myself having a deep curiosity about you Clark".  
Clark's face bet red as he nods his head, then stumbling to go prepare the cakes. Bruce watchs him work in amusement and anticipation, he can't wait to know the other man better.  
End.


End file.
